RockGlaceonEXE
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: Rockman gets turned into a mix of himself and a Glaceon. And he's not the only Eeveelution hybrid. Hiatus!
1. Prolouge

Prologue Chapter: Strange Morning

Nothing didn't seem out of the ordinary for Rockman. Netto was oversleeping, again, so it was Rockman's job to wake him up. He took a breath in and screamed out "WAKE UP NETTO-KUN!" which caused Netto to fall of his bed.

"What was tha-…" he didn't finish as he took one look at his Navi. He didn't seem aware that he was a light blue color, had blue diamond markings on his legs, arms, and back, and was wearing a blue sherpa cap on his helmet, and what was the most notable changes were the rhombus shaped ears and tail.

"… What?" Rockman asked to Netto, who was still surprised. "You haven't noticed, you look really… weird" Rockman didn't notice until a hanging part of his new sherpa cap fell in front of his face. He looked at it, stunned, and checked for other changes.

"What the hell is this?!" Rockman screamed out. Netto was wondering, what would everyone else in class think about seeing Rockman like if he was mixed with a strange creature.


	2. School Embarrassment

Chapter 1: School Embarrassment and WTF is Nebula Doing?

Due to the morning surprise, Netto was even more late than he usually was. When he got there everyone else was freaking out. When Rockman was plugged in he found out why. Everyone else's Navis were also affected by whatever was going on.

Some were the same as Rockman, which he found out he was mixed with Glaceon (don't ask how he found out, he also knows about the other Eeveelutions), while others were different Eeveelutions. He looked around the crowd and saw his friends fretting about the situation. Rockman didn't have to approach to hear them, his hearing was sensitive enough to pick up their conversation.

"I don't want to be some cat thing forever!" Roll told the others. "Well I don't want to be this thing either" Iceman replied back. Rockman could tell who was what. Roll is mixed with an Espeon, Gutsman is an Eevee, Glyde is mixed with a Flareon, and Iceman is another Glaceon.

Rockman came up to the others and almost mumbling said to them "Konichiwa" he was obviously embarrassed about being hybridized with a creature with ice blue fur (speaking of which, he is furry…). "Well, looks like even Rockman is effected" Glyde said to the others. In his thoughts, Rockman was wondering 'Doe those damn Darkloids have anything to do with this?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the Nebula base, all the Darkloids were complaining to Shademan, who has become part Umbreon. Shademan, finally pissed off at the complaining, screamed out to the rioting crowd "How the fuck should I know what went wrong! This was an unintended mistake! So until the problem is solved, FUCK THE FUCKING FUCK OFF!" The crowd became silent and ran away, intimidated by the yell.

Bubbleman, who's part Vaporeon by the way, was intimidated but remained to ask a question. "How are we going to find what the problem is?" Shademan just looked to Bubbleman and said "How the hell should I know?" Regal had been watching without the Darkloids knowing and all he could do at the moment was slap his forehead and shake his head at how cowardly most of the Darkloids are.

------------------------------------------------------------------

An important warning, Shademan's a big foul mouth in this fic. Also, it seems as so the Darkloids are to blame for what happened. Another also, some important information, Eeveelution is the term used for the evolutions of Eevee. The current Eeveelutions (meaning up to fourth generation) are Eevee the Evolution, Vaporeon the Bubble Jet, Jolteon the Lightning, Flareon the Flame, Espeon the Sun, Umbreon the Moonlight, Leafeon the Verdant, and Glaceon the Fresh Snow. Their types are Normal, Water, Electric, Fire, Psychic, Dark, Grass, and Ice in the Pokemon games respectively, but their types will be different for this occasion.

Elements

None: Eevee, Espeon, and Umbreon

Fire: Flareon

Water: Vaporeon, Glaceon

Electric: Jolteon

Wood: Leafeon

A note on Glaceon, even though it's a Water elemental, Glaceon take double damage from Fire and half damage from Electric. It's a reference to the Zero and ZX series on how that series does the elements. Also meaning, Flareon take half damage from Ice related Water attacks while Jolteon takes double.


	3. The Plot Thickens

Sorry for the long update time, but my busy schedule and writer's block were relentless! Anyway, here's chapter 2!

* * *

Everyone in school tried their best to stay focused, even the teachers were freaking out, but if there was one thing in everyone's minds it had to be, when's that damn bell gonna ring! And when it finally did everyone ran out of the school like bats out of hell. "Hey Netto-kun, plug me into something so I can check for what's causing this" Rockman suggested to his Net-Op. "Let me come too!" Roll exclaimed. The others seemed determined as well. "Alright! Plug in, Rockman! Transmission!" and in only seconds Rockman was in the net with his friends behind him. Apparently the viruses were affected as well but they turned into the actual creatures. A Jolteon barked at them and tried to hit them with an electrical blast. But they dodged the attack and Rockman deleted it in one hit with an icy Rockbuster shot. A Flareon quickly charged at Rockman but Gutsman punched it away as Roll used Psychic at it and threw it to a Leafeon. "I didn't even know I could do that?" Roll said unaware that an Umbreon was stalking up from behind her. Seeing the black creature Rockman shot at it and froze it in place as Glyde managed a Fire Blast. Iceman blew away whatever was left of the virus horde with Blizzard. "The viruses are affected too?" Iceman questioned. Rockman's Glaceon hearing picked up the sound of something else. He turned to the direction of another Net Navi, one that was part Flareon.

"Blues?!" Rockman called out. Blues was a little embarrassed for being turned into a fluffy dog, rabbit thing and looked in a different direction. Rockman ran up to him and asked "You too?" Blues just nodded without looking at the half Glaceon in front of him. Enzan appeared on a screen next to the two and said "Did you find anything Blues?" Blues turned to face Enzan and told him "All I found was a group of freaks" Blues, out of character at the moment, joked about Rockman and his friends, which he retaliated with "Look who's talking Bunny!" Blues glared daggers at him, but it was hard to tell with his visor covering his eyes. Rockman's friends heard what Blues said and Tackled him to the ground. "Roll, stop! We have to find out who's turned every Net Navi into these things!" Meiru cried out to Roll, but with no success. Rockman looks at the group who are going all out on Blues, shrugs, and joins in.

Elsewhere on the net, Umbreon Shademan, Vaporeon Bubbleman, and Leafeon Needleman are deep in the Undernet looking for something. When they find it, it's a massive hybrid of all the Eeveelutions in a cage. It had the body and mane of Flareon, the head of Jolteon, the tail of Eevee, the body rings of Umbreon, the jewel of Espeon, the fins of Vaporeon, the forehead leaf of Leafeon, and the sherpa cap of Glaceon. It growled and snarled at them. "That's the Eeveelution Virus! That thing's a monster!" Needleman yelled out as the Eeveelution Virus tried to bash through the cage that contained it. "We just wanted the powers, not the stupid looks you fucking mutant!" Shademan yelled at the virus which caused it to try again, which it successfully managed to destroy its cage. "Shademan… the virus escaped…" Bubbleman said shivering at the sight of the massive monster. Shademan prepared to attack and said "Doesn't matter, this thing is a failure!" and he Quick Attacked the virus. But the virus used Bite, shook him around for a moment and tossed him aside as it used Thunderbolt on Bubbleman and Flamethrower on Needleman. After the three log out the virus runs off to get out of the Undernet to cause trouble. What none of the four didn't notice was their single audience member. He twitched his Umbreon ears and wagged his tail slowly, lost in thought for a moment. "Stupid Darkloids…" was all Forte said before leaving the area.

* * *

All this chaos apparently was caused by the Darkloids failed attempt at using a virus. Now that's needed is for Rockman and his friends to stop beating on Blues (note: I've got nothing against Blues. It was just to be funny). But how did Forte know about the virus? Find out by keeping track of the fic!


	4. Attack on Net City!

REALLY long time since my last update… sorry. Anyway the Eeveelution Virus will be called by Chimereon, which the idea was from GammaTron.

* * *

Net City was once full of regular looking Net Navis, but now furry hybrids walk through it. Forte watched the passing Navis on the top of a building while his tail wagged like a metronome. He watched intently as he searched through the crowd, seeing all the fur colors that the Eeveelutions have. He yawned from boredom as his left Umbreon ear twitched. He turned to look left and spotted Rockman and his companions. "Three… Two… One…"

Down at street level, Rockman was practically going crazy by all the different chit chatter that filled his more sensitive Glaceon ears. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" That yell was all it took for Rockman to lose it and Roar out, sending all of Net City into a panic. "Rockman!" the moment the group scolded the Glaceon hybrid he Iron Tailed them away and ran in the direction of the yell. Blues got up and inquired "What's his problem?" "Maybe it's his enhanced hearing?" Glyde answered with another question. "Maybe we should pay more attention to the yell?" The group turned to see a Leafeon hybrid, with a camouflage pattern.

In the center of Net City chaos ensued as a massive chimera like beast swallowed a Net Navi whole and alive (erm… ewww!). Rockman ran up to the monster and angrily Growled. The monster Growled back at Rockman and took a ferocious stance before Roaring out. Rockman's rage disappeared afterward and he just stood in place, trembling from the effects of Roar. The beast took a step forward, it's brown fox like tail swishing from side to side, yellow ears twitching for a second, a large red paw raised as if the entire monster were about to charge! But before it could a Shadow Ball hit it on the head and knocked it off its feet. The beast looked to the top of a building to see Umbreon Forte was its attacker. "Bring it on, Chimereon."

* * *

"Searchman!" Searchman looked to the group with noticeable embarrassment about his current form. Leaf like ears and tail, as well as leaves on his hands, feet, back, chest, and forehead meant that he was part Leafeon. "Laugh and you're all as good as deleted…" Searchman told to the group. "Pay attention Searchman, that Chimereon is still causing havoc in Net City and it needs to be gotten rid of" Laika commanded to Searchman, which Searchman gave an 'I'm gonna Aerial Ace you' look to his NetOp. "What's a Chimereon?" Iceman asked. But before his questioned could be answered, Forte was slammed to Blues. "Get off me, you bastard!" Blues pushed the Umbreon hybrid off of him and Growled, but got no response. They gathered around the unconscious Navi and even poked him. "Think he's in a coma?" Blues asked to Searchman. Gutsman was about to punch Forte when a strange cry was heard from a distance (think of the cry that Glaceon has in the Diamond and Pearl game). The group gave Forte one last look before running off to the direction of the cry, unaware that the Umbreon's ears became alert.

* * *

Looks like Chimereon was too much for poor Forte. Some more info, whenever any of the hybrids use a Pokemon move it will be in capital letters (ex. Megaman used Ice Beam). Also, be sure to look in serebii . net before being idiots and contradicting why some moves may be far fetched, I will only let the characters use moves that their Eeveelution is capable of using.


	5. One Sided Fight, vs Chimereon!

I've decided that to make up for the long time absence I will upload three new chapters! So here is the second new chapter. Oh, (rips off Jackie Chan Adventures) "One more thing", Rockman's ears are so sensitive to sound that if it gets too loud for him he goes berserk!

* * *

The group heard the same cry again, but its pitched lowered and it was slowed (like if the Glaceon fainted). Searchman led the pack (if that's what you call a group of Eeveelutions) and stopped suddenly in front of a humongous chimera of an Eeveelution. "It's the Eeveelution Virus, Chimereon!" Searchman told to the others. In front of Chimereon was the unconscious body of Rockman! Blues took a quick look at the Giganotosaurus sized virus before turning to Enzan pathetically whining "Do I really have to fight something that looks like it came out of the back end of a camel?" Taking offense to the Flareon's remark, Chimereon blasted him with Water Pulse and instantly knocked him out. Searchman looked to Blues and uttered "Holy shi-…" before being Fire Blasted by the monstrous virus. Gutsman charged at the virus with a Quick Attack but Chimereon Iron Tailed him away, causing him to slam into a building. Iceman stepped forward and pelted the chimera of an Eeveelution with Blizzard, but the beast retaliated with Flare Blitz, another OHKO. Glyde looked to Yaito with an "I don't want to die" look in his eyes before using Flamethrower and covering his face as he was hit by a Thunderbolt. Roll looked the giant chimera in the eyes and the giant did the same, waiting for its foe to make a move. When she did make a move, she used Psychic to lift and hurl the monster virus out of Net City.

Roll turned to look at the surprised NetOp (surprised that their Navis were beaten so easily and how powerful Roll's psychic powers are) and then looked to the knocked out Navis. She ran up to Rockman and shook his shoulder to try and wake him up. "Rockman. Rockman? Rockman!" getting tired of the lack of response she slapped Rockman multiple times before he yelled out "Stop! Onegai! Stop!" and she stopped leaving Rockman with red cheeks from all the slapping. "Christ, Rockman! You scream worse than a banshee!" Blues groggily mumbled as he got into a sitting position. Everyone else was getting up too, but then they went silent and stared at Blues, even the NetOps stared. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" Blues then realized that his helmet had fallen off! "… That was unexpected…" Blues lowered his Flareon ears while he looked back at everyone with his sky blue eyes. "Are you all just going to stare or are we going to get the Chimereon!" Blues said to get attention off of himself, he already has too much attention from fan girls! They quickly realized that the virus was just thrown away, not deleted. Blues quickly got his helmet and ran towards the direction the virus was tossed while the others followed behind.

* * *

Forte still lay on the spot he was thrown, too weak and tired from his fight with Chimereon. All he could do was wag his tail and be thankful that Net City was deserted after the virus attacked. Then, his ears perked up as he heard voices. He listened intently to make out who were the speakers, and it turned out to be Shademan, Plantman, and Burnerman. He continued to eavesdrop on the three until he realized that they were approaching! He tried to get up but couldn't, so he opted for a different approach.

* * *

"That stupid mother fucker would go anywhere that has a lot of Navis" Shademan told to Leafeon Plantman and Flareon Burnerman. Plantman then asked the half Umbreon "Can't you stop saying fuck all the time?" Shademan looked to Plantman and bluntly said "Fuck no". Burnerman chuckled, he thought all of Shademan's cussing was funny but Plantman didn't think the same way. "You must have tourettes if you keep swearing like that" Plantman said to Shademan who humorously copied the Tourettes Guy "Pissing out the window and shitting out the window are two DIFFERENT THINGS!" he yelled at Plantman who got so pissed he Leaf Bladed Shademan who Bit him on the ear (Plantman tried to dodge). "This is pointless, but amusing!" Burnerman said as he watched the two fight. But then he remembered what they were supposed to do so he yelled out to them "Mother fuckers, I'll kick your asses!" "What!" Afterwards Burnerman ran like hell as the two pissed off Darkloids chased him but he was suddenly stopped by a mysterious force. Just when Shademan and Plantman were about to attack Burnerman the same force stunned them too. They were lifted to the air and tossed away like a sandbag from the Super Smash Bros. series. Forte listened out to make sure his Psychic had gotten the three Darkloids far enough away from him before fainting from exhaustion.

* * *

I was guessing Blues's eye color but mainly I just wanted to have at least one time in this fic where his helmet either was removed or fell off. And Shademan really gets on Plantman's nerves doesn't he? And apparently Net Navis know about the Tourettes Guy in this fic.


	6. Berserk, Kidnapped, and Defanged

Chimereon must be tough if it beat Forte easily and just flicked him away like a booger… now I just grossed myself. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

When they made it to the spot Chimereon was tossed to they discovered that it had run off to somewhere else. "Fuck. This is just great, where did that monster go?" Blues angrily said as the others watched for it and listened intently. Truthfully, Searchman had already found out which direction the gigantic virus went but he was distracted by what he noticed was going on in Net City. "Rockman, when did Darkloids learn to fly backwards and slam into buildings while yelling random profanity?" Searchman asked to the half Glaceon. Rockman looked to the half Leafeon and asked him "What kinds and how many drugs are you on?" Searchman shot him a death glare, walked up to him and yelled in his ear "When did you look like a girl!" that alone could have enraged him, but since he was yelled at he was more enraged now than back in Net City. He looked Searchman in the eye and Growled menacingly. Searchman backed up while everyone stared. Rockman's fur stood up on end (remember, they have fur while the Chimereon is still effecting the Navis) and the claws that were originally hidden were drawn out and looked like pearl white daggers. "Rockman? Are you okay?" Roll asked just before Rockman lunged at them.

* * *

In Net City Forte was just waking up when he noticed that another Net Navi was looking at him, in fact, there was a large crowd gathered around him! He quickly got up and looked back at the crowd. He tried to look as intimidating as possible by having his fur stand up, perking up his ears and tail, showing his concealed claws, and lighting up the rings on his body. The crowd backed away until they ran and scattered in different directions. "Chickens" Forte insulted about the crowd. He was about to chase after Chimereon when he was Thunder Waved by…

* * *

… Darkloid Sparkman. Not surprisingly, he's part Jolteon. "Bastard… damn you and your Synchronize special ability…" "What… do you want?... You asshole…" "You sucked terribly when you fought that fucking Chimereon, but you found the little asshole's weakness. So spill it, dickhead!" Shademan commanded to Forte when he arrived. Plantman and Burnerman, both beaten up, were by his side. "Call me that again… and I'll find your weak spot… Dracula knock off!" Forte taunted to Shademan. Shademan grabbed the paralyzed half Umbreon by the throat and angrily commanded "You will fucking talk you little prick I'll beat it the fuck out of you! You got it you stupid motherfucker!" Forte had enough to hear with Shademan's swearing and bad breath! Forte managed to kick Shademan where it hurt the most and was dropped, too bad he was still paralyzed and surrounded by Darkloids…

* * *

Elsewhere in the net, Chimereon sniffed the air for danger. One of its fangs is clearly broken and it looks painful. It looked left and right before running off elsewhere in search of more things to eat.

* * *

Cliffhangers! Rockman's gone berserk! Forte's been kidnapped! And that virus is still on the loose! I'll try and update again real soon, just not anymore today! I already made three today to make up for the lack of updating, so be patient.


End file.
